Romance
All of the games in the series—with the exception of the original Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast—feature optional romance paths for a selection of NPC companions. All of these come with additional dialogues and some with additional quest lines / encounters that can only be accessed through the romances. The entirety of the series offers a dozen different romanceable characters. Eight for male protagonists and six for female ones, ten offer opposite-sex relationships and four offer same-sex relationships. Girdle of Masculinity/Femininity & Wild Surge It is possible to bypass the gender restrictions on romances if the protagonist's sex is changed through magical means such as the Girdle of Masculinity/Femininity or a Wild Surge. The change doesn't have to be permanent, it is enough to switch, start the romance and then switch back again. However, the companion in question will still refer to the protagonist as whichever sex they officially can romance (i.e. Anomen will always think the protagonist is a woman, even if they are male). Baldur's Gate & Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast The protagonist can not romance any of the companions in the game. Inter-character relationships *Jaheira & Khalid are married to each other. *Kivan is the widower of Deheriana. *Eldoth & Skie are dating each other. *Coran will fall in love with Safana if they are both in the party. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition The Enhanced Edition adds three companions the protagonist can get closer with, but these romances only act as an introduction to the ones in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. There are two options for either gender, but only male protagonists get both an opposite and a same sex option, female ones only have the opposite sex option. Additional inter-character relationships *Dorn's former companion Dorotea tried to seduce him back when they where still traveling together. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear This game features eight different romanceable characters, four options for female protagonists and six options for male ones. Unlike in the previous game, these romances all go to the point where a legitimate relationship between the companion and the protagonist is formed (in one form or another). There are both opposite and same-sex options for either gender. Inter-character relationships *Khalid & Jaheira are still happily married. *Eldoth & Skie have broken up by now. *Coran & Safana have an affair with each other in the beginning but she leaves him. *Garrick is unsuccessfully courting a woman in the Elfsong Tavern. *Voghiln & Safana can have an affair with each other. *Corwin has an ex-husband named Beno Famari. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal This game first introduced romances to the series. There are three options for male protagonists and one option for female protagonists. All of these romances are for the opposite sex only and all come with racial restrictions. That means that there are no romances for female dwarf, gnome and half-orc protagonists or male dwarf protagonists. Inter-character relationships *Jaheira is now a widow, due to Khalid's untimely death in between games. *Coran is still running after Safana. *Garrick is unsuccessfully courting a paladin of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. *Edwin & Viconia will heavily flirt with each other. *Aerie & Haer'Dalis will start dating each other if they are in the party at the same time. **If the protagonist is romancing Aerie, he will eventually clash with Haer'Dalis. *Jan Jansen is in unrequited love with his childhood sweetheart Lissa, who married another man. *Korgan will (unsuccessfully) hit on a multitude of the female companions, especially Mazzy. *Keldorn is in a broken marriage with Maria. Anomen It is possible to romance Anomen. The requirements for the protagonist are to be female and either a human, elf, half-elf or halfling. The player does not have to brownnose him but he doesn't like being made fun of and sometimes he will get angry for seemingly no good reason. In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn: Anomen will begin the romance by saying "I prithee, my lady..." and will continue to talk to her about his heroic accomplishments and his past, as well as ask her about her adventures at Baldur's Gate. After five conversations, he will begin the next dialogue with "My lady, I feel most terrible about my burst of temper the previous day..." After this conversation, the next time you return to an outdoor area, a messenger named Terl comes to Anomen telling him that his sister was murdered, and Anomen asks to speak with his father about how this happened. Upon entering the Delryn Estate, Anomen's father, Cor Delryn, claims that a man named Saerk Farrahd was responsible for the murder, and orders Anomen to go to Saerk's estate and kill him. You must then choose to either advise Anomen to listen to his father, or let the law handle it and move on (see Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death for more information). After that quest, Anomen will begin again with the lovetalk. Soon, he will start a conversation with "My Test is coming very soon, my lady." at which point, you may go to the Order for Anomen to take his test. Depending on the decision you made earlier about his NPC quest, he will either pass or fail the test. It is possible to continue the romance either way. Several days after that, Anomen is again approached by Terl, who reveals the real murderer(s) of Moira (see Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death for details). After that, Anomen will continue with a few more lovetalks in which you will officially start 'dating'. After returning from the Underdark, when you reach the graveyard district, Bodhi will abduct Anomen from your party and turn him into a vampire (if you have successfully completed the romance with him) and you will be forced to kill him. Don't panic! There's a way to get him back! Visit the final battle with Bodhi to find out how. In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Anomen's romance will continue in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal if you meet these requirements: *You import your game from Shadows of Amn or continue from Shadows of Amn straight into the expansion pack. *You continue with the same party as you had in Shadows of Amn. *You have completed his romance in Shadows of Amn. If you meet all of these requirements, then the romance continues. Anomen will become increasingly nervous about your destiny. All you have to do is calm him down and tell him that you love him and want to be together forever. He will eventually ask you to marry him! For a full walkthrough of the detailed conversations, see the Anomen Romance video here: Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition The Enhanced Edition continues the romances that have been started in the first game. However, at this point there is no direct continuation for the romances started in Siege of Dragonspear, which leads to a mild disconnect between the romances in SoD and BG2:EE. The additional romances introduce a same-sex option for protagonists of either gender and come with no racial restrictions. There are three options for female protagonists and two options for male protagonists. Additional inter-character relationships *Hexxat flirts with a multitude of female companions, including Viconia and Aerie. Trivia *Haer'Dalis was originally meant to be romancable in Baldur's Gate II, but the romance was cut because of time constraints. *Dorn Il-Khan is bi-/pansexual *Some of Safana's voice lines have her flirt with the player in the first Baldur's Gate, no matter what the protagonist's gender is. However, Siege of Dragonspear confirms her to be hetero. *Hexxat is the first female homosexual character in the series. *Glint is the first male homosexual character in the series. *''Baldur's Gate II'' was the first game by BioWare to feature romancable characters, a feature which would become a staple of the company. Category:Game mechanics